Dancing With Myself
by greenlilies
Summary: Y ahora, un año después y con una muerte causada por un osito de goma en el camino, todo seria igual. Ella siempre bailaría con ella misma, antes y después de su muerte. Drabble. Leve Charlotte


**Diclaimer**: Todo le pertenece a Tonya Hurley

**Claim**: Leve Charlote&Damen

**Summary**:Y ahora, un año después y con una muerte causada por un osito de goma en el camino, todo seria igual. Ella siempre bailaría con ella misma, antes y después de su muerte.

**Nota**: El fic está ambientado antes del libro, mas especifico, un año antes. Enjoy, people

* * *

**Dancing With Myself**

Su primer día de escuela segundaria. Estaba tan emocionada por ello, que podía simplemente bailar y cantar en la sala de su casa. Tal vez, la gente no la iba a ignorarla, ni molestarla; eran lo suficientemente maduros para eso. No podía creer que ya se hubiera terminado su tortura de primaria.

Normalmente, las personas solo la ignoraban o pasaban de largo junto a ella. Algunas veces, se molestaban lo suficiente en mirarla y burlarse de ella. Charlotte se entristecía cada vez que pasaba, pero, una parte de ella, se alegraba de que alguien se fijara en ella y le dedicara alguna palabra. Aunque éstas fueran hirientes.

Nunca supo el momento en el que se volvió invisible, solo supo que había sucedido. Quizás fuera por la poca atención de sus padres o por la gran cantidad de alumnos en Hawthorne.

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros ante sus pensamientos y siguió caminando. Este año iba a tratar de hacer los amigos que no tuvo antes, se esforzaría en las clases extracurriculares y, tal vez, se inscribiría en las porristas. Lo que sea que hiciese, haría que Damen Dylan – su amor platónico desde que lo vio por primera vez – la notara.

Desgraciadamente, Damen solo se fijaba en las chicas populares, para que negarlo, como Petula Kesington. Charlotte confiaba en que podía lograr que Damen se fijara en ella sin tener que recurrir a maquillaje, moda y ser superficial, ya tenía suficientes con Las Wendys.

Alguien la empujo accidentalmente mientras caminaba, se levantó del piso y se quejó mentalmente. Vio al desconocido a unos pocos pasos de ella, él murmuró un "lo siento" muy bajito para que alguien lo escuchara y se fue corriendo a las puertas de Hawthorne High. Necesitó unos segundos para que su mente fuera capaz de reconectar sus neuronas y pensar que Damen Dylan, el más popular, le había dirigido la palabra. ¡A ella! ¡Charlotte Usher!

Dibujó una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y repitió mentalmente sus palabras. Cada vez que lo repetía, se le agregaba una nueva escena, Damen recogiéndola en brazos, dándole un beso de muerte, declarársele… zigzagueó hasta la puerta antes de que el encargado la cerrara sin percatarse de ella y entró en la clase de ese día. La compartía con Damen, que maravillosa casualidad.

Allí lo vio, indiferente ante todo el bullicio del salón. Probablemente hablaba con algún compañero de equipo, no lo logró identificar, debían de estar conversando sobre deportes, los chicos siempre hacían eso. Cuando el chico se fue – Mike Stewart, supo – trató de llamar la atención de Damen, él no se percató de nada. Frustrada, recurrió a lo único que quedaba.

— ¡Damen! — exclamó por encima del ruido.

En el momento en el que él casi llegaba la cabeza a donde estaba Charlotte, Petula y Las Wendys hiciron su aparición. Todos se quedaron en silencio. La cabeza de Damen recobró su posición original y miró a las recién llegadas, Petula, sonrió con desdén a las otras chicas que la miraban con envidia, su mirada se dirigió a Damen.

Petula, como pudo notar Charlotte, se había aclarecido su rubio cabello uno o dos tonos mas, había adelgazado un poco y ya no tenia la belleza infantil que la caracterizaba. Su belleza, si cabe más, era más deslumbrante que antes, ahora era adolescente y no una niña.

Charlotte, obsesionada con el pensamiento, se dio cuenta que Petula Kesington era mejor que ella. Se sintió desilusionada y tonta por haber pensado que Damen Dylan se pudiese haber fijado en ella. Era bastante ingenua por pensarlo, nadie podía mirarla más que para no tropezar con ella, el día en el que la miraran diferente – tal vez, llenas de dolor por la pérdida – seria en el que se muriera.

Y ahora, un año después y con una muerte causada por un osito de goma en el camino, todo seria igual.

Ella siempre bailaría con ella misma, antes y después de su muerte. Aun cuando Scarlet fuese su amiga.

* * *

¿?


End file.
